The Big Four
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: The Big Four are a team of superheroes. They also happen to be teenagers. Which means they go to school. And, like every superhero, they have secret identities. Modern day AU. There will be Jackunzel and Mericcup. Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Rapunzel's POV**

My name is Rapunzel Corona. I have fair skin, blonde straight mid-back length hair, and emerald green eyes. I'm 16 years old, and a junior at Burgess High School in Greenville, South Carolina.

I have a best friend named Merida Dunbroch, who is also 16, and a junior at Burgess High. She has long curly red hair, light blue eyes, and a Scottish accent. She has lived in South Carolina all her life. Her parents moved to South Carolina when her mother was three months pregnant. Merida's parents, Elinor and Fergus, are both lawyers, at the same law firm. Sometimes they work nights. They have never been assigned to the same case. Merida has three triplet brothers.

I'm dating a 16 year old guy named Jack Overland, who is also a junior at Burgess High. Jack has fair skin, brown hair that sticks around the top of his head, and brown eyes. He has a sister named Jill, who is 13.

Jack's best friend Hiccup is also 16, is dating Merida, and is a junior at Burgess High. Hiccup Haddock has fair skin, medium length light brown hair, and green eyes. His father, Stoick Haddock, is the mayor of Greenville. His mother, Valka, is a teacher at Burgess Elementary School, where Merida's brothers attend. Jack's sister goes to Burgess Middle School. I don't have any siblings.

Today was Friday. I woke up and got out of bed. My room consists of a huge wooden closet, a huge bed with a purple bedspread decorated with swirl designs in pink, dark purple, and lavender. The walls are pink and have a few golden suns painted on them. On my bed are two pillows. One has a dark purple pillow case on it and the other had a pink pillow case on it. The door of my room is wooden with a round gold metal doorknob.

I got dressed then headed downstairs and found my mom and dad at the breakfast table. There was a plate of pancakes waiting for me on the table. I took a seat and put maple syrup and honey on my pancakes. Dad only had maple syrup on his pancakes. Mom only had honey on her pancakes.

"Morning, Rapunzel." My mom said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." I replied. "How about you?"

"Good." She said.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked my dad.

"Good." He said.

"That's good." I said.

When we finished breakfast, mom put the dishes away and dad went upstairs to get ready for work. He's a dentist. Mom is a vet.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I made sure my teeth were white and my breath was fresh, I headed out the door of my house. I got into my red 2013 Ford Focus and drove to Burgess High School.

* * *

><p>The day went by really fast. After my last class ended, I went to my locker to put my books away. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup met up with me.<p>

"Hey." Jack kissed my cheek. I only have two classes with him, one class with Hiccup, and I have all my classes with Merida. "How was your day?"

"Good." I said. "It went by really fast."

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket. I had a text message. I showed it to Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. The text was from Emerson. It read: _Come to Spectrum. You have a mission._

**Third person POV**

Every superhero in the world worked for an organization called Spectrum. All the bases looked the same. They looked like airports on the outside. On the inside, there were burgundy walls, a hallway made of granite with doors on either side of it and a mahogany wood staircase at the end of it. No mortals knew where Spectrum was, only superheroes did.

When a hero first gets their powers, they have difficulty controlling them. Spectrum has little robot drones that fly around the world spying on people. As soon as someone gets superpowers, they are employed by Spectrum, and learn to control their powers, and recieve training in hand to hand combat. Some of the employees of Spectrum don't have superpowers, but are really skilled in wielding weapons.

That is the case with Merida. She has been really skilled in archery for a long time. Spectrum employed Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup as soon as they got their powers, and they employed Merida because she was really skilled in archery. They were put on a team together, called The Big Four. They recieved training in hand to hand combat, and Emerson gave Merida a bow and yellow arrows he had modified to electrocute whoever or whatever it hit.

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup had been really good friends their whole lives. When they were 13, they were watching a meteor shower at Merida's house. Both of her parents were working the night shift, and her triplet brothers were at a sleepover. When they were 12, the four of them built a tree house in Merida's backyard. They watched the meteor shower there. A purple meteor crashed into the treehouse and hit Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup. They weren't hurt. The next day, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup discovered they had superpowers. The meteor was what gave them their powers.

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup parked their cars in the front parking lot then walked into the building. They met Emerson Morton at the front desk. He handed them a sign in book. They wrote their names on a blank page. They didn't write their real names - they wrote their superhero names. Emerson used to be a superhero, known as the Sandman, but he lost his powers while fighting his arch nemesis. Luckily, he always carried a knife with him. He managed to kill his arch nemesis using hand to hand combat and the knife.

Emerson was a short man in his 30s, with fair skin, short sandy blonde hair, and light brown eyes. He is no longer fighting crime, and is now the head of the American Spectrum base. The former head retired from the hero business altogether.

"Welcome, Frostbite, Accelerator, Shockwave, and Inferno." Emerson said. "Please follow me downstairs."

The four teenagers followed Emerson down the hallway and down the stairs. They were now in a labratory that consisted of a huge control panel, shelves with the latest high tech gadgets on them, three large red tubes with glass doors with metal doorknobs, and a wooden door that led out to a parking lot filled with sports cars that could transform into airplanes and submarines. The only thing in the upstairs part of Spectrum was the front desk and the entrance double doors.

"Step in your capsules." Emerson said to Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

The capsules had been invented by the former head of the American Spectrum base. He worked tediously at inventing them. The capsules had been designed to transform a person into their superhero identity. If the superhero desired a change in their hair color or their hairstyle, all they had to do was say they wanted it. Jack had wanted it. He wanted his hair to be white and his eyes to be icy blue when fighting crime as Frostbite. Rapunzel and Merida wanted their hair to be up in ponytail when fighting crime. Hiccup didn't want anything to change about his hair. All he wanted was a supersuit.

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup opened the doors of three large red tubes, stepped in, and closed the door. Emerson pressed a green button on the control panel in front of him.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Jack's capsule, up and down. Jack's brown hair turned white, and his brown eyes turned icy blue. His blue denim jeans, white sneakers, and blue t-shirt disappeared, and were replaced with a blue eye mask, a one piece blue jumpsuit with long sleeves tucked into white combat boots with black laces, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a white snowflake designed in the middle. The transformation sequence was complete. He had now been transformed into his superhero identity, Frostbite.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Rapunzel's capsule, up and down. Rapunzel's blonde straight mid-back length hair was no longer down; it was in a high ponytail tied with a green hair elastic. Her pink button down shirt, blue denim skinny jeans, and pink flats disappeared, and were replaced with a green eye mask, a black tight fitting long sleeved jumpsuit tucked into green knee-high boots with a flat heel and black zippers in the front. The transformation sequence was complete. She had now been transformed into her superhero identity, Accelerator.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Merida's capsule, up and down. Merida's curly red hair was no longer down; it was in a high ponytail, tied with a black hair elastic. Her white tank top underneath an unbuttoned black leather jacket, blue denim skinny jeans, and black Converse disappeared, and were replaced with a yellow eye mask in the shape of a lightning bolt, a black tight fitting long sleeved jumpsuit tucked into yellow knee-high boots with a flat heel and black zippers in the front. An archery quiver that held a brown bow and yellow arrows that had been modified to electrocute whoever or whatever it hit was slung over her back with a single strap. The transformation sequence was complete. She had now been transformed into her superhero identity, Shockwave.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Hiccup's capsule, up and down. His green t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers disappeared, and were replaced with an orange eye mask in the shape of a flame, a one piece orange jumpsuit with long sleeves tucked into black combat boots, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with an orange flame designed in the middle. The transformation sequence was complete. He had now been transformed into his superhero identity, Inferno.

The Big Four stepped out of their capsules.

"What's today's mission?" Shockwave asked Emerson.

Emerson pressed a purple button on the control panel in front of him. A holographic screen appeared. It showed the image of a gigantic and muscular man with fair skin, spiky dark auburn hair, thick matching eyebrows, and light brown eyes wearing an orange and white plaid shirt underneath maroon overalls, and brown work boots smashing holes in the asphalt of the highway in South Carolina with his abnormally large hands. That had caused a massive hold-up.

A tall and slender woman with fair skin, blonde hair that fell to her back in a braid, and blue eyes wearing a pair of black flats and a knee-length blue dress with a black blazer without buttons over it was talking into a black microphone while a short man with fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair named Sam filmed her. They were on the shoulder of the road, far away from the man smashing holes in the highway. "This is Vanessa Ross, reporting to you live from exit 53 on the highway in South Carolina, where The Wrecker is causing quite the hold-up. If someone doesn't do something fast, the entire highway could be destroyed."

The holographic screen disappeared.

"Your mission is to stop The Wrecker. You don't have to kill him to be able to do that." Emerson told The Big Four. "I've been doing a little research on The Wrecker. Other states have reported that he's caused traffic jams on their highways. They called superheroes in their area to deal with him. If he is shot with a shrink ray and then handcuffed with gold handcuffs and then put in a glass jar, he's rendered powerless." He handed Shockwave a shrink gun, a pair of gold handcuffs, and a glass jar with holes in the lid. "Shockwave, you shoot him with the shrink gun until he's your size, slip the gold handcufffs on him, then put him in the jar. Frostbite, Accelerator, and Inferno, you distract him so that she'll be able to get close enough to him to shrink him, handcuff him, then put him in the jar."

The Big Four nodded.

Emerson tossed a silver key to Accelerator. "The Night Fury has a full gas tank."

The Night Fury was the name of the car The Big Four used to travel to their missions. It was a black sports car with neon green head lights and tail lights. The license plate had the words Night Fury written on it. There weren't any numbers.

"Let's go stop The Wrecker!" Accelerator told the other members of The Big Four. They nodded.

The Big Four walked to the parking lot. They walked over to the Night Fury, which was at the very end. Accelerator sat in the driver's seat, Frostbite sat shotgun, and Shockwave and Inferno sat in the back.

Accelerator started up the Night Fury and exited the parking lot. She began driving up the road at a fast pace. She could run faster than the pace the car was going, but the rest of the team didn't have super speed, so she drove the team to their missions. She was the best driver out of all of them. Frostbite was the first one to get his drivers' license, then she got hers, then Inferno got his, then Shockwave got hers. Accelerator got a better score than the other three.

Eventually they reached the exit where The Wrecker was causing damage. They parked on the shoulder of the road. They exited the car. Accelerator locked the door. The Big Four surveyed the damage. So far, there were quite a bit of holes.

Vanessa walked up to The Big Four, with Sam right behind her. Sam pointed the camera at Vanessa and The Big Four. "Ladies and gentlemen, The Big Four, South Carolina's favorite team of teenaged superheroes are here to stop The Wrecker!"

"That's right, we are!" Accelerator said. She whizzed into action, with the rest of the team right behind her. Sam made sure to get it on tape.

"Ignite!" Inferno yelled. His whole body became enveloped in fire. He flew up to The Wrecker's head. "Hey you! Look at me!" He started flying around The Wrecker's head. He was able to fly by providing thrust behind himself with his own fire.

Frostbite flew up directly next to The Wrecker's head. Frostbite could fly without shouting a certain phrase like Inferno had to in order to be able to fly. Accelerator and Shockwave were not able to fly.

Frostbite was directly in The Wrecker's line of vision, though The Wrecker's eyes were going back and forth, watching Inferno fly.

"Don't look at him! Look at me!" Frostbite yelled at The Wrecker. He waved his hands together, creating snowflakes. The Wrecker watched, mesmerized, as the snowflakes danced between Frostbite's palms.

Accelerator ran up. She stopped at The Wrecker's foot. She looked up at him. "Don't look at him! Look at me!"

The Wrecker looked down at Accelerator. She was the size of his feet. The Wrecker had come from a planet called Zephanon, and the citizens of that planet were gigantic. There, he was named Ralph. Ralph had staged a coup to overthrow the king of the planet, and was banished to Earth as punishment. He changed his name from Ralph to The Wrecker, and began to wreck things.

Accelerator whizzed around The Wrecker's feet in a blur. He was watching her, and she was going around in circles so fast that he got dizzy and fell over. Shockwave shot the golden handcuffs with the shrink gun, then shrunk him with the shrink gun. The handcuffs and The Wrecker were now the same size as the glass jar. Shockwave slipped the golden handcuffs on The Wrecker, opened the glass jar, put The Wrecker in the glass jar, then closed the lid. There were holes at the top of the lid so The Wrecker would be able to breathe.

Inferno flew across the sky, towards a fountain. He flew up to the top of the fountain and floated there for a few seconds, until it sprayed him with water, making the plasma enveloping his body disappear. He was now no longer able to fly. He fell down towards the ground, but before he hit the pavement, Frostbite generated snow from his fingertips, creating a path. The path of snow cushioned Inferno's fall and he slid across the pavement. Inferno got up and shot a small flame at the ice, and it melted, then the water from the melted ice evaporated.

"There you have it, everyone, another day saved, thanks to The Big Four! From channel 5 news, I'm Vanessa Ross. See you next time."

Sam shut off the camera. He and Vanessa got back in their news van. They drove off the shoulder of the road and joined the traffic, which was now moving.

"What do you suppose we do with this guy?" Shockwave asked the others.

"Well, as long as he's in that glass jar, he can't use his powers. If we let him out, he'll likely do some damage elsewhere." Inferno said. "Emerson has a gun that completely removes superpowers. He'll use that on him, no doubt."

"So, we're taking him back to Spectrum. Got it." Shockwave said.

* * *

><p>The Big Four were now back at Spectrum. They met Emerson downstairs.<p>

"The mission was successful." Shockwave said. She handed Emerson the glass jar. Emerson took it. He set it down on a table and opened it. He let The Wrecker out of the glass jar. He grabbed The Wrecker by his shirt, and The Wrecker's tiny feet dangled above the ground. Emerson blasted him with a gun that took away his superpowers, then returned him to his normal size. He returned the gold handcuffs to their normal size using a ray gun. He slipped the gold handcuffs on The Wrecker. "You are under arrest. I'm taking you to the police." He turned to The Big Four. "Great job."

Frostbite, Accelerator, Shockwave, and Inferno stepped into their capsules. They soon were transformed back into Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

My family and I were sitting at the kitchen table. I was sitting next to my sister Jill, who like me, has fair skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Unlike me and my dad, Jill and my mom have a small beauty mark under their right eye. Jill's hair is straight, and reaches between her elbows and shoulders. My mom has fair skin, straight mid-back length brown hair and brown eyes. My dad has fair skin, blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead, and brown eyes.

My family knows that me, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup have superpowers. They also know that we go on missions. Every superhero's family knows about their powers. They never tell anyone outside their family.

My dad had just started reading the newspaper. "Hey! The Big Four are on the front page."

My dad finished reading the newspaper, then handed it to me. I read the article on the front page. It was very short.

_The Big Four Save The Day Again_

_By Shay Baxter_

_Yesterday, a villian known as The Wrecker caused a massive hold-up on exit 53 on the highway in South Carolina. He used his gigantic hands to smash holes in the pavement. Luckily, the team of teenaged superheroes known as The Big Four came and stopped him. No one knows if The Wrecker will reak havoc again._

"He won't." I said. "The team took him back to Spectrum and Emerson took away his powers."

"You, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida have only been in the hero business for three years, and you're one of the most famous superhero teams. That's amazing!" My mom said.

"You've been in the spotlight quite a bit." Jill said to me. "Don't let that go to your head."

"I won't." I said to her.

_**Monday**_

**Hiccup's POV**

Today was the first day of final exams. Grade 11 and grade 12 students have exams this morning, and grade 10 and grade 9 students have exams this afternoon. Today I'm writing my English exam.

The principal walked into the gym. "Students, please begin your exams."

I started to write my English exam.

**NAME:** _Hiccup Haddock_

**Instructions: Write the correct answer to each question.**

Question 1: What is the basic plot of "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare?

_Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, is visited by the ghost of his father and told that his uncle Claudius, who is now King, was responsible for his murder. Hamlet is torn about trying to avenge him, and ends up pretending to be insane. He hires actors to do a play about a man who kills his brother to become king to see Claudius' reaction. Hamlet confirms that Claudius was responsible, ends up being abusive to his mother Gertrude for shacking up with the murderer of his father, and murders his girlfriend Ophelia's dad thinking that it's Claudius. Ophelia goes insane from having her boyfriend kill her dad and dies. Her brother Laertes is pissed and is convinced by Claudius to kill Hamlet. The two duel, and both are fatally injured. Gertrude accidentally drinks the poison that Claudius had prepared for Hamlet and dies. Hamlet manages to kill Claudius before finally dying._

Question 2: What major historical event is George Orwell's novel "Animal Farm" an allegory of?

_Animal Farm is an allegory of the Russian Revolution. Farmer Jones symbolizes Tsar Nicholas II, who was overthrown in 1917. Old Major is a joint symbol for Vladimir Lenin and Karl Marx. Snowball and Napoleon symbolize Trotsky and Stalin, respectively. The dogs and Squealer are symbols of the KGB and Pravda, the Russian newspaper of the '30s. Boxer and Clover represent the proletariat, who are, in the end betrayed by the Communists._

**Merida's POV**

The alarm clock signaling the end of today's exam went off. I gave my exam to my English teacher and walked out of the gym.

**Rapunzel's POV**

It was the first day of summer vacation. Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and I planned to go to the beach.

Their cars pulled up in my driveway. I grabbed the bag I had packed and went outside to meet them.

I was wearing a red bikini top and matching bottoms. Hiccup was wearing green swim trunks. Jack was wearing light blue swim trunks. Merida's hair was down, and had not been flat-ironed, and she was wearing a black bikini.

"So, which car are we taking?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's take mine." I said. We all got in my car. I sat in the drivers' seat, Jack sat shotgun, and Merida and Hiccup sat in the back. I drove us to the beach.

**Merida's POV**

Jack and Hiccup were in the water. Rapunzel and I were lounging in our beach chairs.

"I'm going swimming." She said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure." I said. We got up out of our beach chairs and joined the guys in the water.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I closed my eyes and began floating on my back. I gave a contented sigh. The water was so nice.

"The water's nice, isn't it?" Merida asked.

"Totally." I agreed. "I could float here all day."

"Me too." Merida agreed.

**Jack's POV**

Soon the beach day ended. It was nice.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rapunzel's POV**

Today was the first day of my senior year. I am so looking forward to this year. I am especially looking forward to prom and graduation.

I woke up and got out of bed. I put on a red tank top with ruffles in the front, a blue denim jacket, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots that stopped just above the ankle. I kept my hair the way it naturally is.

I headed downstairs and found my mom and dad at the breakfast table. There was a plate of pancakes waiting for me on the table. I took a seat and put maple syrup and honey on my pancakes. Dad only had maple syrup on his pancakes. Mom only had honey on her pancakes.

"Morning, Rapunzel." My mom said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." I replied. "How about you?"

"Good." Mom said.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked my dad.

"Good." Dad said.

"That's good." I said.

When we finished breakfast, mom put the dishes away and dad went upstairs to get ready for work.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I made sure my teeth were white and my breath was fresh, I headed out the door of my house. I got into my red 2013 Ford Focus and drove to Burgess High School.

**Jack's POV**

I walked into my first class of the day, History with Mr. St. North. Mr. St. North is a tall Russian man with fair skin, white hair, a beard, and blue eyes. He is a little rotund.

History was my best subjects. We're currently learning about the Civil War. I listened as Mr. St. North talked. Once in a while, he would ask a question, and someone would answer it.

**Third person POV**

"Does anyone know when General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson died?" Mr. St. North asked.

Jack's hand shot up.

"Yes, Jack?"

"General Jackson died on May 10, 1863 after developing pneumonia while recovering from wounds he received during the battle of Chancellorsville. He was accidentally shot by his own men and his left arm had to be removed by Doctor Hunter H. McGuire. He left behind a wife and an infant girl."

"Correct." Mr. St. North said.

**Rapunzel's POV**

The day went by really fast. After my last class ended, I went to my locker to put my books away. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup met up with me.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket. I had a text message. I showed it to Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. The text was from Emerson. It read: _Come to Spectrum. You have a mission._

**Third person POV**

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup parked their cars in the front parking lot then walked into the building. They met Emerson Morton at the front desk. He handed them a sign in book. They wrote their names on a blank page. They didn't write their real names - they wrote their superhero names.

"Welcome, Frostbite, Accelerator, Shockwave, and Inferno." Emerson said. "Please follow me downstairs."

The four teenagers followed Emerson down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Step in your capsules." Emerson said to Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup opened the doors of their capsules, stepped in, and closed the door. Emerson pressed a green button on the control panel in front of him.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Jack's capsule, up and down. Jack's brown hair turned white, and his brown eyes turned icy blue. His clothes and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with a blue eye mask, a one piece blue jumpsuit with long sleeves tucked into white combat boots with black laces, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a white snowflake designed in the middle. The transformation sequence was complete. He had now been transformed into his superhero identity, Frostbite.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Rapunzel's capsule, up and down. Rapunzel's blonde straight mid-back length hair was no longer down; it was in a high ponytail tied with a green hair elastic. Her clothes and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with a green eye mask, a black tight fitting long sleeved jumpsuit tucked into green knee-high boots with a flat heel and black zippers in the front. The transformation sequence was complete. She had now been transformed into her superhero identity, Accelerator.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Merida's capsule, up and down. Merida's curly red hair was no longer down; it was in a high ponytail, tied with a black hair elastic. Her clothes and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with a yellow eye mask in the shape of a lightning bolt, a black tight fitting long sleeved jumpsuit tucked into yellow knee-high boots with a flat heel and black zippers in the front. An archery quiver that held a brown bow and yellow arrows that had been modified to electrocute whoever or whatever it hit was slung over her back with a single strap. The transformation sequence was complete. She had now been transformed into her superhero identity, Shockwave.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Hiccup's capsule, up and down. His clothes and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with an orange eye mask in the shape of a flame, a one piece orange jumpsuit with long sleeves tucked into black combat boots, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with an orange flame designed in the middle. The transformation sequence was complete. He had now been transformed into his superhero identity, Inferno.

The Big Four stepped out of their capsules.

"What's today's mission?" Shockwave asked Emerson.

Emerson pressed a purple button on the control panel in front of him. A holographic screen appeared. It showed the image of a gang fight in the middle of an alleyway in Long Beach, California. The leader of the gang in black leather jackets with a red snake on the back was tall and muscular, and had fair skin, black hair, and light brown eyes. "The muscular guy with the black hair is called Pitch Black. He's the leader of The Pythons. They're the most notorious gang in Long Beach. Your mission is to kill The Pythons, and the gang they're fighting, The Coyotes."

The holographic screen disappeared.

Emerson tossed a silver key to Accelerator. "The Night Fury has a full gas tank."

The Big Four walked to the parking lot. They walked over to the Night Fury, which was at the very end. Accelerator sat in the driver's seat, Frostbite sat shotgun, and Shockwave and Inferno sat in the back.

Accelerator pressed a purple button on the dashboard, and the Night Fury's car wheels disappeared, and were replaced with plane wheels, wings, and propellers. The car steering wheel was replaced with a series of plane controls.

Accelerator started up the Night Fury and exited the parking lot. Emerson had trained every superhero that worked at Spectrum to fly a plane and steer a submarine. The Night Fury went higher and higher until it was 23,000 feet up in the air.

Eventually, The Big Four reached Long Beach. Frostbite looked out the window and saw gang members fighting each other in an alleyway. "I see the gangs," he said.

Accelerator started her descent. The Night Fury eventually reached the alleyway where the gangs were. The plane landed in the alleyway, not far from the fight. Or, what was left of it. Every member of The Coyotes had been killed by The Pythons. Quite a few members of The Pythons had been killed too. Blood was all over the concrete. Only four members of The Pythons were still alive - Pitch and three other guys.

Accelerator whizzed up to one of the guys that was part of The Pythons and punched him, breaking his nose. He got up and Frostbite froze his legs to the ground. Shockwave took an arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and fired at his heart. He screamed in pain as thousands of volts coursed through his body, then he fell to the ground, dead. There was a large puddle of blood on the concrete.

It was then that Pitch Black noticed the team's presence. "Well, well, what do we have here? The Big Four, South Carolina's favorite team of teenaged superheroes. Have you come to arrest us?"

"As a matter of fact, no." Inferno said. "We've been ordered to kill you and your gang. And The Coyotes too, but you already killed them. Thanks for saving us the trouble."

As a response Pitch Black swung a fist toward Inferno's stomach. "Ignite!" Inferno yelled. His whole body became enveloped in fiery plasma. Pitch Black's fist collided with his stomach. He hissed in pain and drew his fist back.

Frostbite's tongue hit against the roof of his mouth twice, resulting in a "tsk, tsk" sound. "Didn't your mother warn you not to play with fire?"

"This isn't a fair fight." One of the members of The Pythons said. "We don't have powers like you four do."

"We're teenagers." Frostbite said. "Teenagers don't play fair. They play to win."

Frostbite punched the guy, straight in the nose. Everyone heard a loud crack. Not giving the guy even a chance to take a breathe, Frostbite kicked him in the stomach, jumped in the air, and boxed his ears. He fell on the floor and gasped for air. After a while, he rose unsteadily and spat some blood on the concrete. Frostbite froze his legs to the ground. Shockwave took an arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and fired at the guy's heart. He screamed in pain as thousands of volts coursed through his body, then he fell to the ground, dead. The puddle of blood on the concrete got bigger.

"Two down, two to go." Shockwave said.

Accelerator whizzed up to one of the dead members of The Coyotes and took his knife. She whizzed up to one of the members of The Pythons and punched him, breaking his nose. He got up and Frostbite froze his legs to the ground. Shockwave took an arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and fired at his heart. He screamed in pain as thousands of volts coursed through his body, then he fell to the ground, dead. The puddle of blood on the concrete got bigger.

"Make that three down." Accelerator said.

"Now there's just Pitch Black left." Inferno said. "I'll take care of him." He flew up in the air and stopped right above Pitch Black's head. He shot a huge flame from his hands, which lit Pitch Black's body on fire. Eventually, his whole body was reduced to ash.

"Inferno, dispose of the bodies." Accelerator said.

"On it!" Inferno flew across the sky toward the bodies, then shot a huge flame from his hands, which lit all the bodies on fire. Eventually, they were reduced to ash.

Inferno flew across the sky, towards a fountain. He flew up to the top of the fountain and floated there for a few seconds, until it sprayed him with water, making the plasma enveloping his body disappear. He was now no longer able to fly. He fell down towards the ground, but before he hit the pavement, Frostbite generated snow from his fingertips, creating a path. The path of snow cushioned Inferno's fall and he slid across the pavement. Inferno got up and shot a small flame at the ice, and it melted, then the water from the melted ice evaporated.

* * *

><p>The Big Four were now back at Spectrum. They met Emerson downstairs.<p>

"The mission was successful." Shockwave said.

"Good." Emerson said. "Go step in your capsules."

The Big Four stepped in their capsules. They were transformed back into Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. They stepped out of their capsules and closed the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

The superhero business is tough sometimes. Spectrum employees often have to fight foes much bigger than themselves. Sometimes we have to take lives to save lives. Sometimes, when we kill people, we get comments from the public like "good people don't kill. By killing the people who killed, you're just as bad as they are." Then Emerson would do damage control. Do me and the rest of the team feel guilty for killing people? Of course we do. All superheroes do. Every time me and the rest of the team kill someone, I think of all the people they're leaving behind. But then I remember that the world is more important

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Third person POV**

Thanksgiving Day. A relaxing holiday right before the mad rush of Christmas shoppers eager to get their gift shopping done early. A day to stuff your face, and then say what you're thankful for.

Emerson decided to treat all the current Spectrum employees and all the retired Spectrum employees to dinner at his apartment. His apartment was certainly big enough. He lived in a penthouse apartment in Greenville, South Carolina. Being the head of the American Spectrum base, he is quite rich. He lives alone. His wife divorced him three years ago, and the year after that, his daughter Kennedy was killed in a car crash while driving home from school. His daughter and ex wife didn't have superpowers.

Everything was running smoothly so far. The turkey was in the oven, the cranberry sauce was already made, and the table was set.

The clock barely stroke two before his guests started arriving. He led them in, as they hung their coats, and introduced themselves, getting aquinated with everyone. They were all dressed in casual clothes.

"It's so nice of you to treat all the current Spectrum employees and all the retired Spectrum employees to dinner, Emerson." His mother, who was a retired superhero, walked up behind him, peering over his shoulder. He stood at the stove.

"It's the least I could do, mom. Everyone here works hard or had worked hard to keep the world safe. They deserve to be rewarded." Emerson said, stirring the gravy. He looked back at her, and smiled, telling her to sit down.

After everyone was served, and it had quieted down, Emerson stood up, holding his wine glass up. "I'd like to propose a toast!"

Everyone who was the legal drinking age raised their glasses, and Emerson cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I worked very hard on this dinner, and I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Thanksgiving. Cheers!" He smiled. Glasses clinked, and sips of wine were taken.

Five minutes into the first course, Emerson smelled smoke.

"Don't look at me." Inferno said, holding up his hands. "I didn't do it!"

Emerson excused himself from the table. He walked into the kitchen. Smoke rose out from the oven, as he opened the door. Coughing and gagging, he managed to look inside, and see the 14 pound turkey on fire. He pulled the turkey out of the oven, putting it on top of the stove. The turkey was blackened to a crisp.

Emerson took his wine glass, and dumped it over the turkey. It hissed and sizzled, the flames stopping. He leaned up against the window, and opened it, letting the kitchen air out.

All the guests filed into the kitchen, standing around the stove. They all stared at the bird. For a while, nobody said anything. Then Emerson spoke up. "I'm sorry, everyone. I ruined Thanksgiving dinner."

Just then, a laugh broke out in the back of the room. It came from Pascal Evans, a.k.a. The Chameleon. He was a 25 year old American man with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He has the power to change into a six foot tall chameleon. When he first transforms, he's green, but he can change colors. "Well, this is one Thanksgiving I know I'll never forget!"

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hiccup's POV**

Merida had always dreamt of seeing Times Square on New Year's Eve. I had managed to convince Emerson to let us take the Night Fury to New York. He said we were welcome to go, as long as we wore our super suits. So, here Merida and I were, wearing winter coats over our super suits, walking towards Times Square.

Eventually we reached Times Square. Merida looked around in wonder. "Wow."

"It's amazing, isn't it? I've been here once, with my parents, when I was 10."

Merida nodded absentmindedly, still entranced by all the activity. I grinned and took her hand, leading her into the middle of the crowd, where we had a better view of the giant crystalline ball that would descend upon the roof of the Times Tower at the stroke of midnight.

The time leading up to the ball drop passed in a blur of flashing lights and blasting sound. Around us, the spectators were their own kind of show; the masses that surrounded us were loud and boisterous, with people from every nation mixing with each other. There were multiple points in time when Merida and I were pulled into pictures by people who recognized us - and by us I mean our superhero identities. They asked where Jack and Rapunzel were. Merida said "they've got their own plans for New Year's Eve."

**Third person POV**

Over the course of time, the crowds began to grow restless. On the rooftops, people were prepping for midnight, with cameramen double checking their video cameras and workers readying the confetti. Finally, the time for the countdown came.

"Look, the ball drop's about to begin!" Hiccup yelled, pointing up at the glowing ball that was just beginning to descend. Merida turned to look at the countdown, her face lighting up brighter than the whole square.

For a long moment, time was suspended. All was silent, save for the ticking of the clock. Even when the countdown reached the ten second mark, there was no movement.

The only sign of life came from the sounds of the square; thousands of voices raised as one, jubilant and full of awe as the entire world, it seemed, watched New York say goodbye to a year of life. But then, slowly at first before coming down all at once, confetti began to fall and the ball dropped and everyone was alive again and it was 2015.

The square exploded; the world became a sea of hands and cheap foam hats that rippled like the tide. Noise erupted from every surface, with singing and cheering intermingling with the strains of 'New York, New York' and the sounds of firecrackers.

"Happy New Year." Merida said to her boyfriend, and she kissed him on the lips.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Merida's POV**

My senior year is almost coming to a close. Tonight is prom night, and graduation is in two days.

I had gone to Rapunzel's house to get ready for the prom.

My hair was down, and had been flat-ironed. I was wearing a floor length light blue dress with no sleeves, a v-shaped neckline, and a criss-cross strap back, silver sandals with a low heel, and hazel brown lipstick.

Rapunzel's hair was down, and curled in little ringlets. She was wearing a floor length red dress with no sleeves, a v-shaped neckline, and a criss-cross strap back, silver sandals with a low heel, and hazel brown lipstick.

I heard a car horn honk from outside.

"The boys are here." I told Rapunzel.

We made our way to Hiccup's black 2014 Ford Focus. I sat in the shotgun seat, Hiccup sat in the drivers' seat, and Rapunzel sat in the back with Jack.

Hiccup was wearing an unbuttoned white blazer jacket over a black button down shirt, a light blue necktie, a pair of white dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. Jack was wearing an unbuttoned black blazer jacket over a white button down shirt, a red blue necktie, a pair of white dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"You look really beautiful." Jack told Rapunzel. He kissed her right cheek.

"Thanks." Rapunzel said. "You look handsome."

After making sure it was safe to back out of my driveway, Hiccup headed towards Burgess High School.

**Jack's POV**

When Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and I walked into the gym, prom was already in full swing. The gym looked fucking awesome! Light blue streamers were hung up on the walls, a silver circular disco ball that was hung on the ceiling lit up the dance floor, and on the stage was a stereo on a table borrowed from the cafeteria. The song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol played through the speakers.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Couples found spots on the dance floor and danced. Rapunzel and I were on the floor beside Hiccup and Merida.

"I can't believe we're going to be graduating in two days." I said to Rapunzel.

"I know!" She agreed. "It seems like just yesterday, we started this school, now we're leaving."

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"I love you, Rapunzel." I told her.

"I love you too." She said. She kissed me.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**Rapunzel's POV**

Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen played through the stereo speakers.

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket. I had a text message. I showed it to Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. The text was from Emerson. It read: _Come to Spectrum. You have a mission._

Merida groaned. "A mission on prom night? Seriously?"

"That's the price of being a superhero. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your fun to help other people." Hiccup said. "I'll agree that it is a bummer, though."

**Third person POV**

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup parked their cars in the front parking lot then walked into the building. They met Emerson Morton at the front desk. He handed them a sign in book. They wrote their names on a blank page. They didn't write their real names - they wrote their superhero names.

"Welcome, Frostbite, Accelerator, Shockwave, and Inferno." Emerson said. "I'm sorry you'll be missing the rest of your prom night."

"It's not your fault." Rapunzel said to him.

"Still, let me make it up to you." Emerson said. "Prom and graduation are the two best nights of a senior's life. I have an iPod touch in one of my desk drawers. How about, after the mission, you come back here, and have your final slow dance?"

Rapunzel smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Great!" Emerson said. "Now, please follow me downstairs."

The four teenagers followed Emerson down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Step in your capsules." Emerson said to Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup opened the doors of their capsules, stepped in, and closed the door. Emerson pressed a green button on the control panel in front of him.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Jack's capsule, up and down. Jack's brown hair turned white, and his brown eyes turned icy blue. His suit and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with a blue eye mask, a one piece blue jumpsuit with long sleeves tucked into white combat boots with black laces, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a white snowflake designed in the middle. The transformation sequence was complete. He had now been transformed into his superhero identity, Frostbite.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Rapunzel's capsule, up and down. Rapunzel's blonde straight mid-back length hair was no longer down; it was in a high ponytail tied with a green hair elastic. Her dress and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with a green eye mask, a black tight fitting long sleeved jumpsuit tucked into green knee-high boots with a flat heel and black zippers in the front. The transformation sequence was complete. She had now been transformed into her superhero identity, Accelerator.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Merida's capsule, up and down. Merida's curly red hair was no longer down; it was in a high ponytail, tied with a black hair elastic. Her dress and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with a yellow eye mask in the shape of a lightning bolt, a black tight fitting long sleeved jumpsuit tucked into yellow knee-high boots with a flat heel and black zippers in the front. An archery quiver that held a brown bow and yellow arrows that had been modified to electrocute whoever or whatever it hit was slung over her back with a single strap. The transformation sequence was complete. She had now been transformed into her superhero identity, Shockwave.

Blue light beams scanned the outside of Hiccup's capsule, up and down. His suit and shoes disappeared, and were replaced with an orange eye mask in the shape of a flame, a one piece orange jumpsuit with long sleeves tucked into black combat boots, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with an orange flame designed in the middle. The transformation sequence was complete. He had now been transformed into his superhero identity, Inferno.

The Big Four stepped out of their capsules.

"What's tonight's mission?" Shockwave asked Emerson.

Emerson pressed a purple button on the control panel in front of him. A holographic screen appeared. It showed the image of a gang fight in the middle of an alleyway in New York City. The leader of the gang in black leather jackets with a white skull on the back was tall, muscular, and had red hair. "The muscular guy with the red hair is called Dagur the Deranged. He's the leader of The Skulls. They're the most notorious gang in New York. Your mission is to kill The Skulls, and the gang they're fighting, The Cobras."

The holographic screen disappeared.

Emerson tossed a silver key to Accelerator. "The Night Fury has a full gas tank."

The Big Four walked to the parking lot. They walked over to the Night Fury, which was at the very end. Accelerator sat in the driver's seat, Frostbite sat shotgun, and Shockwave and Inferno sat in the back.

Accelerator pressed a purple button on the dashboard, and the Night Fury's car wheels disappeared, and were replaced with plane wheels, wings, and propellers. The car steering wheel was replaced with a series of plane controls.

Accelerator started up the Night Fury and exited the parking lot. Emerson had trained every superhero that worked at Spectrum to fly a plane and steer a submarine. The Night Fury went higher and higher until it was 23,000 feet up in the air.

Eventually, The Big Four reached New York. Frostbite looked out the window and saw gang members fighting each other in an alleyway. "I see the gangs," he said.

Accelerator started her descent. The Night Fury eventually reached the alleyway where the gangs were. The plane landed in the alleyway, not far from the fight. Or, what was left of it. Every member of The Cobras had been killed by The Skulls. Quite a few members of The Skulls had been killed too. Blood was all over the concrete. Only four members of The Skulls were still alive - Dagur and three other guys.

Accelerator whizzed up to one of the guys that was part of The Skulls and punched him, breaking his nose. He got up and Frostbite froze his legs to the ground. Shockwave took an arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and fired at his heart. He screamed in pain as thousands of volts coursed through his body, then he fell to the ground, dead. There was a large puddle of blood on the concrete.

It was then that Dagur the Deranged noticed the team's presence. "Well, well, what do we have here? The Big Four, South Carolina's favorite team of teenaged superheroes. Have you come to arrest us?"

"As a matter of fact, no." Inferno said. "We've been ordered to kill you and your gang. And The Cobras too, but you already killed them. Thanks for saving us the trouble."

As a response Dagur the Deranged swung a fist toward Inferno's stomach. "Ignite!" Inferno yelled. His whole body became enveloped in fiery plasma. Dagur the Deranged's fist collided with his stomach. He hissed in pain and drew his fist back.

Frostbite's tongue hit against the roof of his mouth twice, resulting in a "tsk, tsk" sound. "Didn't your mother warn you not to play with fire?"

"This isn't a fair fight." One of the members of The Skulls said. "We don't have powers like you four do."

"We're teenagers." Frostbite said. "Teenagers don't play fair. They play to win."

Frostbite punched the guy, straight in the nose. Everyone heard a loud crack. Not giving the guy even a chance to take a breathe, Frostbite kicked him in the stomach, jumped in the air, and boxed his ears. He fell on the floor and gasped for air. After a while, he rose unsteadily and spat some blood on the concrete. Frostbite froze his legs to the ground. Shockwave took an arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and fired at the guy's heart. He screamed in pain as thousands of volts coursed through his body, then he fell to the ground, dead. The puddle of blood on the concrete got bigger.

"Two down, two to go." Shockwave said.

Accelerator whizzed up to one of the dead members of The Cobras and took his knife. She whizzed up to one of the members of The Skulls and punched him, breaking his nose. He got up and Frostbite froze his legs to the ground. Shockwave took an arrow out of her quiver, aimed, and fired at his heart. He screamed in pain as thousands of volts coursed through his body, then he fell to the ground, dead. The puddle of blood on the concrete got bigger.

"Make that three down." Accelerator said.

"Now there's just Dagur the Deranged left." Inferno said. "I'll take care of him." He flew up in the air and stopped right above Dagur the Deranged's head. He shot a huge flame from his hands, which lit Dagur the Deranged's body on fire. Eventually, his whole body was reduced to ash.

"Inferno, dispose of the bodies." Accelerator said.

"On it!" Inferno flew across the sky toward the bodies, then shot a huge flame from his hands, which lit all the bodies on fire. Eventually, they were reduced to ash.

Inferno flew across the sky, towards a fountain. He flew up to the top of the fountain and floated there for a few seconds, until it sprayed him with water, making the plasma enveloping his body disappear. He was now no longer able to fly. He fell down towards the ground, but before he hit the pavement, Frostbite generated snow from his fingertips, creating a path. The path of snow cushioned Inferno's fall and he slid across the pavement. Inferno got up and shot a small flame at the ice, and it melted, then the water from the melted ice evaporated.

* * *

><p>The Big Four were now back at Spectrum. They met Emerson downstairs.<p>

"The mission was successful." Shockwave said.

"Good." Emerson said. "Go step in your capsules."

The Big Four stepped in their capsules. They were transformed back into Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. They stepped out of their capsules and closed the doors.

Emerson retrieved his iPod touch and came back downstairs with it. He set it down on the control panel. He played the song Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. The two couples began to dance.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Emerson let out a happy sigh as he watched the two couples dance. "I just love romance."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Merida's POV**

Graduation is finally here.

I flat-ironed my hair then slipped on my black cap and gown. After a shot of me and my brothers, taken by my dad, I got a photo taken with mom and dad, which was taken by Hamish. Then I went to Burgess High.

After I parked my car in the parking lot, I went to the cafeteria, where all the seniors were meeting. I sat at a table and waited for Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup to show up. They eventually did, and they joined me at the table.

The four of us chatted for a while before the principal came in and told us it was time for the graduation ceremony to begin. We marched into the gym in alphabetical order. I noticed that Emerson had come to the ceremony.

**Hiccup's POV**

Once every senior was seated comfortably, the ceremony began. After some speeches by the principal and a few teachers, it was time for students to give their speeches.

Merida gave her speech last. "My friends, fellow classmates, teachers and parents: I want to take this time to thank you for giving us this opportunity to graduate from Burgess High School. These have been the best years of my life. I've made many memories. And the best part is that I made those memories with all of you."

The principal stepped up to the podium. "Closing tonight's ceremony is the valedictorian of this year's graduating class, Hiccup Haddock."

I stepped up to the podium. ″It is an honor to address this year's graduating class and represent such a wonderful group of people. Our high school days have passed by much too quickly. It's almost impossible to believe that we're graduating today. I'd like to thank all the parents and teachers for their guidance throughout the years. Without your help, we probably wouldn't have come this far. To my fellow graduates, thank you for the memories. I have become fond of each and every one of you. I wish you the best of luck in whatever you decide to do after today."

**Rapunzel's POV**

After the applause died down, the principal called the names of the graduates. Parents took pictures of their children walking up to the stage to recieve their diplomas. Eventually, everyone's name was called.

The principal addressed the crowd. ″Everyone, please rise.″

Everyone in the gym stood up.

The principal turned to the graduates. ″Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left.″

We did as we were told.

"Congratulations, graduates!" The principal exclaimed.

We threw our caps in the air. Applause was heard throughout the gym, and pictures were snapped.

**Jack's POV**

The song Pomp And Circumstance played through the speakers of the stereo on the stage. That's the graduates' cue to exit the gym. We marched out in alphabetical order.

**Third person POV**

High school is over for The Big Four. But many more adventures await them.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
